<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Johnny x Reader by WritingAngelMarie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188518">Johnny x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingAngelMarie/pseuds/WritingAngelMarie'>WritingAngelMarie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, F/M, Friendship, Light-Hearted, Romance, Self-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingAngelMarie/pseuds/WritingAngelMarie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you get lost, you wind up in Wall Market and befriend the eccentric Johnny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Johnny x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After finding out that there are Reeve x Reader fanfics, but none of Johnny, I decided to make my own Johnny x (female) Reader! Johnny is my favorite guy in the series, and even though I wrote it for myself, maybe there are some other people out there who want this. The first chapter is about your adventures in Wall Market. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You were on your way back to your home in the Sector 5 slums after visiting a friend above ground in Sector 8, when you got lost and wound up in Wall Market. It had been getting dark, yet the district looked bright and alive, with welcoming neon lights, so you decided you would go in and ask for directions. As you started walking towards the walled-in city, thunder crashed in the sky, putting a chill down your spine, and rain suddenly poured buckets down upon you. You ran in, hoping for some shelter from the storm. The first thing you saw, right outside the walls was a bearded man dressed like a cowboy, calming some Chocobos in stables. You noticed the carriage parked nearby, and, with water dripping down your distraught face, went up to the stables and yelled “excuse me” to the man inside, hoping he would hear you over the rain and thunder, “Could I get a ride to Sector 5?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man looked over at your sad, drenched form. “I’m mighty sorry, miss,” He replied, sympathetically, “but these here birds won’t run when the weather’s like this. I’d reckon yer better off stayin’ at the hotel just inside the wall there to yer left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” You yelled, running through the recommended archway into the small city. You looked around and quickly found the aforementioned hotel. You got inside and asked the receptionist if you could have a room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about that, miss,” The man looked at you, nervously. “You see, we have a small number of rooms in this establishment, and they all have multiple beds. There’s only one bed available.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So you’d have to sleep in a room with a stranger? It didn’t sound so bad compared to sleeping out in the rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The thing is,” the man lowered his voice to a whisper and moved his face slightly closer, “there are three other men in that room, and well… They’re Don Corneo’s lackeys. They don’t exactly have a good reputation. Let’s just say I wouldn’t let my sister go in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your face sunk in dejection. You’ve heard stories about Don Corneo and the dangers of Wall Market. You should’ve guessed something like this could happen. At least the hotel employee was looking out for you. “Okay, thanks,” You said, quietly, as you exited the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> As you stood under the awning, you looked around to see what other places could provide shelter. Just then, your stomach rumbled almost as loudly as the thunder. You just remember that you hadn’t had anything to eat since you first got to your friend’s house in Sector 8, which was now… 6 hours ago? No wonder you were starving. You started walking down the empty streets. It was obvious from the numerous booths that the streets were usually much more lively than this. To your left, you saw a quaint little restaurant that was set up like a bar with a row of stools. You could see the chefs cooking behind the counter. As the smell wafted into the air, you could feel your mouth water. You took a seat on one of the stools and ordered a bowl of ramen. It sounded like the perfect thing to warm you up. Just as you thought that, a shiver ran through your body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yikes, you look soaked!” The young man on the stool next to you exclaimed. He had crimson hair that pointed upwards in a flamelike tuft. One rebellious strand fell onto his bronze face. “Do you want a dry jacket? You can wear mine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s-”, you started to say, but the man removed his leather jacket anyway. His top half was left completely bare. You found yourself staring at his exquisitely sculpted torso. Your eyes gazed across the expanse of his large, muscular chest and then downward to his impressively well-defined six-pack that looked like it might as well have been sculpted by Michelangelo. Strong, tan arms reached out towards you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” he beckoned, as he waited for you to take the biker jacket from his grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” You broke out of your reverie, and began removing your wet outer garment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” A restaurant manager yelled from behind the counter, “put that back on, kid. No shirt, no service!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’moooon, old man!” The redhead whined. “Are you gonna make this lady sit here all cold and wet and miserable? Don’t be a jerk, dude!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The manager glared at how impolitely the young man spoke to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, is this better?” The young stranger asked with a sigh, as he took your wet jacket and attempted to put it on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” You objected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It definitely didn’t fit his muscular physique. He gave up on that endeavor and instead draped it over his shoulders and tied it in a knot. “Better?” He asked, looking at the manager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” the manager sighed and walked away. He didn’t feel like dealing with this hooligan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You put the leather jacket on and, to your surprise, it was incredibly warm from the kind stranger’s residual body heat. The leather looked like it was once black, but had faded to a grayish blue. The shoulders had a pattern reminiscent of a cowboy’s shirt, yet the sleeves had stripes like a track jacket. You felt funny wearing such a thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” You said sincerely and got a good look at the man’s face for the first time. Solid dark chocolate brows hovered over caramel eyes. His nose possessed a delicate roundness, and his pink lips looked plump and moist. He had mature, chiseled cheeks with a strong yet thin jawline. Brown hairs were visible in his side-burns, which, along with his eyebrows, revealed the artificiality of the crimson flame of his hair. His softly rounded chin was adorned with three thin, red triangles. At a glance, you couldn’t tell if it was a real beard or just painted on. Dangling from the man’s left earlobe was a single silver ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem!” he replied enthusiastically, “I’d never pass up the opportunity to help a damsel in distress! My name’s Johnny, by the way. What’s yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave him your name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you!” He said earnestly, as he extended an arm adorned with colorful bracelets for a handshake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook his hand, which was very warm. “Nice to meet you too,” you replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what brings you to this part of Midgar?” He asked, as he crossed his arms and leaned them on the counter in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You explain that you got lost on the way home from a friend’s house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that sucks!” Johnny sympathized, “but now that you’re here, you might as well enjoy yourself, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he said that, a large bowl of mouth-watering tonkotsu ramen was placed in front of you. You put your hands over the steaming bowl to warm them and released a pleasant sigh. “Johnny, do you know a good place to stay the night around here?” you asked, “the first hotel I saw was booked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see,” Johnny actually thought for a second. “The only other place I know around here that lets people stay the night is the Honey Bee Inn, but...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds sweet,” you observe. “Is it expensive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a little up there, but…” Johnny begins, nervously. “That’s not the real problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You look at him curiously as you blow on your ramen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not exactly a place for upstanding ladies like yourself,” he tries to explain. “What I mean is… It looks like a theater, but it’s actually a brothel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Like with the first hotel, you once again feel dejected. “Anywhere else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a hotel by any means,” Johnny began, “but I know this lady who runs a shop around here. Maybe if you ask really nicely, she’ll let you stay the night? I can’t promise though. But you probably have a better chance of getting on her good side than I do. Believe it or not, people don’t really like me much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” You ask, sincerely. “You seem like a nice guy. Can you show me where your friend’s place is after this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing!” He replied with a big grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After your stomach was full and you warmed up a little, the two of you went back outside, only to see that the rain had not subsided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My friend is at the massage parlor around the corner,” Johnny informed you. “Follow my lead.” Johnny ran like the wind through the rain in an effort to help you get to shelter as quickly as possible. The only problem was… Your legs were not nearly as fast as his. You tried your best to keep up with his stride, but just when you were catching up, you slipped in a puddle and tripped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?!” He yelled back in concern. He quickly spun around and found you lying in a puddle. “Shit! I’m so sorry!” he exclaimed, as he extended an arm to pull you up. You took his warm hand in yours, and his strong arms lifted you to your feet. “Dammit, I’m such a dumbass!” he scolded himself, “I shouldn’t have left you like that! How ‘bout you hold onto my hand so we don’t get separated, ‘kay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded and then held his hand tightly as the two of you ran at a brisk pace to your destination. When you turned the corner, Johnny bumped into someone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, watch it!” yelled the stranger. He looked like an intimidating thug, with a mohawk and orange vest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry!” Johnny replied, nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re cute,” the thug said suggestively, while looking over at you. “With a little bit of accessorizing, I’ll bet Corneo would </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> you! Whadda you say you come with me? You get to be a princess for a night!” The last part was said in a sing-song voice, as if he thought he had made an enticing offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way!” you yelled, obstinately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thug made a motion to grab you, but Johnny got in between.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why you,” the villain exclaimed, as he picked up your red haired acquaintance by the collar of his jacket. “Don’t get in my way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny!” you called out in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger punched Johnny in the face, and he fell to the dirt. As the villain turned to grab you once more, Johnny stood up and kicked him from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why you little punk!” The man with the mohawk screamed, before turning around and knocking him to the ground once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run, now!” Johnny yelled over to you. His face got punched into the dirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hesitated, as you watched your new friend get beaten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now!” He screamed, as he punched his attacker in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With regret in your heart, you turned and ran with all your might to the massage parlor. You knocked energetically at the colorful door. “Excuse me,” you call through the door. “I’m lost and have no place to stay! Could I come in, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door quickly opened, and a smile lit your face.  You entered and were greeted by the sight of an elegant, mature woman wearing a gorgeous kimono. Even her hair and makeup were done up to look like a geisha of the highest caliber. The parlor was adorned with beautiful Japanese decor, including various masks and paper fans. The wallpaper featured an ornate floral pattern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, you look wretched,” the woman, whom you heard Johnny refer to as Madam M, observed, “Please, come in and make yourself at home. I’ll get you a yukata to change into.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Madam M. gave off a snooty air, something about her made you feel that you could trust her. You followed her to the back room, where she found a lovely floral yukata for you to wear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make you a cup of tea, dear,” she said in a motherly tone, as she left the room to let you get dressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you removed your wet garments, it occurred to you that you still had Johnny’s jacket, and he still had yours. You wondered if he was okay out there with that creepy guy who tried to kidnap you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your matcha is ready,” Madam M. announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” you gave your permission, indicating that you finished changing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, don’t you look lovely!” Madam M. observed, as she set the tea down on a little table to the side of the massage bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” you replied, feeling a little bashful that someone so beautiful could think you’re lovely. As you sipped your tea and began to relax, you heard a loud knock on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Madam M,” Johnny yelled into the building, “I’m caught out here in the downpour! Corneo’s goons are after me! You gotta help me! You’re my only hope!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knocked vigorously several times. No answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked over at Madam M, who rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s that moron again,” she sighed, “He needs to learn to grow up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t just leave him out there,” you argue, gently. “Some guy we bumped into was beating him up pretty badly. He acted as a diversion to help me escape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” she asked, giving you a pleasantly surprised look. “Very well.” She walked back out into the little lobby and opened the colorful door for your companion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran in as quickly as possible and dashed toward the room you’re in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny was stopped by Madam M’s paper fan to his neck. If it was a knife, he’d most certainly be dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you think you’re going?” She asked, while observing his black eye, swollen lip, and various other injuries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to return her jacket,” he said matter-of-factly. He pointed to the garment draped around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” she accepted, “but if you try anything funny, that black eye will be the least of your worries”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny shuddered before entering your room. “You okay?” he inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had been sitting on the massage bed while listening to their conversation, but you jumped up to your feet upon seeing his battered form. “I should be asking you that!” you exclaim with concern, “You look like you need medical attention!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, I’ll be fine,” he brushed off the suggestion with a careless wave of his hand. “This is just a day in the life of Johnny. I’m used to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That only increased your concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, here ya go,” he said, as he removed the wet jacket from his shoulders. “Almost forgot to give this to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” you said with sincerity. You took your jacket and handed him his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess I best be going now,” the heroic punching bag said, as he turned to leave. “Glad to see you’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” you exclaimed in shock. “You can’t go back out there! They’ll kill you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, they only beat me up because they wanted you for Corneo’s bride,” he explained. “They don’t care about a nobody like me.” He walked out of the little room, and you followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you think you’re going?” Madam M asked as she gave him a piercing gaze. If looks could kill…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> me to stay?” was Johnny’s incredulous reply. “Last time you kicked me out and said only women are allowed to stay the night here! Which is totally sexist, by the way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madam M rolled her eyes. “Normally I don’t allow bums like you to stay at this establishment, but…” she looks over at you. “Don’t you think that girl needs protecting? When she comes out of here in the morning, who’s to say that Don Corneo’s lackeys won’t be waiting out there for her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shoot!” Johnny exclaimed, “you’re right!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BUT,” Madam M’s tone of voice shifted to sharp and deadly. She pointed her paper fan to his face. “If you so much as </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> of touching a hair on that girl’s head, you’re dead meat! Got it?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, ma’am!” Johnny replied in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny,” you addressed your new friend, “thank you so much. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” he replied with a smile. “I’m here to help!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, you slept on the massage bed, as Johnny slept on the couch in the lobby. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>